Naivety
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: There was normal, then there was this. A girl standing in front of her vampire doppelganger. Definitely not normal. A one-shot that evolved. Starring Sneaky!Katherine, Oblivious!Elena, Suspicious!Caroline, Ignorant!Stefan, and Careful!Damon.
1. Oblivious

**Chapter 1:**_**  
**__**Oblivious  
**_**November 5, 2010**

* * *

There was normal, then there was this. A girl standing in front of her vampire doppelganger.

Definitely _not_ normal.

Katherine stepped into my room and closed the door, keeping her eyes on me the entire time. She knew I wouldn't risk the lives of Jeremy and Jenna because they'd come rushing in if I screamed. So I kept quiet, even as I stood from my dresser in just my underwear.

She really knew how to catch a girl off-guard.

"Hello, Elena," she said, leaning against the door, blocking my escape. The only way out now was through the window, and I doubted I was fast enough to carefully drop down to the backyard.

"Katherine," I replied uncomfortably, wishing I had clothes on. This was _so_ awkward.

"I like your dress." She looked over at the bed, where my dress for the party was laid out. "I bet it looks great on you."

"Thanks," was all I could think of saying. Being half-naked in front of my vampire counterpart was really doing wonders for my vocabulary. "What do you want?"

"Oh Elena," she sighed, pushing off the wall and strolling toward me. "You can't _fathom_ what I want."

"Try me." Why did I say that? Suicidal, much?

Katherine grinned at me, before suddenly appearing _right in front of me_ and trapping me between her and the dresser. I leaned back, trying to keep my neck away from her teeth. I was so sure she was going to bite me that it threw me off when she started laughing.

"God, you smell good," she said. "All that fear and adrenaline rushing through your body. Mm-mm…"

I whimpered, trying to get put more space between us, but the dresser kept me in place.

"Chill out, Elena," she chuckled, moving away. "I'm not going to bite you."

I was confused. "You're not?"

"Nope," she told me, grabbing my dress off the bed and offering it to me. "I'm going to help you prepare for Caroline's birthday bash."

I took the dress. "You are?" Was I in the Twilight Zone or something?

"Yep." She gestured to the dress in my hands. "Are you gonna wear that? Or should I?" she asked with a teasing smile.

True to her word, Katherine helped me curl my hair and put on my makeup. She even got me a glass of iced tea from the kitchen. She was being _helpful. _It was incredibly surreal. "Why are you doing this, Katherine?"

"I'm putting my scent on you," she answered. "It'll drive Stefan and Damon crazy."

She said it so happily that I smiled before her words sank into my thick head. "So you're doing this to get on Damon and Stefan's nerves?"

"Of course." She grabbed a pin off the dresser and slipped it into my hair, keeping the strands away from my face. "Well, to tell the truth, I came here to kill you."

I tensed up, but after a few seconds of silence, I realized she was too intent on fixing my hairdo than planning my death, so I asked, "Why haven't you?"

She shrugged. "I've been where you are. Human. A Petrova doppelganger. Chased after by ancient vampires who want to walk in the sun without needing the lapis stones and hopefully conquer the world."

She seemed to finish with my hair and leaned down, her face next to mine in the mirror. I could easily picture us as twins, and briefly I wondered what it would be like to have her as my sister, what it would've been like to _have_ a sister.

"They didn't see how foolish their plan was. All vampires walking in the sun? Free to kill and take whatever they want? Humans would die out faster than they could reproduce. We'd have no food source. No humans, no food, no _fun_. And they were going to sacrifice me to do it. Do you know what I did to keep alive, Elena?" She smiled lightly, no trace of mockery anywhere on her face. My face. Our face. "I drank vampire blood and let my neck get snapped. After I woke up, I ran. I left my home, my country, my _life_, just to stay _alive. _I sacrificed everything I cared for just so that _I_ wouldn't be sacrificed." She giggled. "How's that for irony?"

"It's harsh," I told her, making her pause. "Your life. It was harsh. And unfair."

She frowned. "Yeah, it was." Then she blinked and smiled at me. "I'm glad you get it."

Suddenly, I woke up. It was disconcerting, but I was relieved. Katherine coming here and being helpful was just a dream. I relaxed, laughing to myself.

"What's so funny?"

I gasped, bolting off my bed. Seeing her at my window seat, a book in hand, made me realize that it _wasn't_ a dream. Katherine was really in my room, really helped me get ready for Caroline's party…

The party!

I glanced at my clock, relieved to see that it was only six-thirty. I had time to get there, thank God.

"You passed out." I looked back at Katherine, and she seemed annoyed, but happy at the same time. "Was me being nice too much for you?" she joked.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Probably," I admitted. Then I frowned, touching the base of my neck. "My neck feels achy though."

"You fell on my shoulder," she shrugged. "I'd be surprised if it didn't hurt you at all." She set the book—my _diary_!—down and pushed me in front of the mirror. "We have to redo your hair. You ruined it tossing and turning."

She was right—it was a mess. "I'm sorry," I said. She _did_ work hard on it.

"That's fine. I have all the time in the world," she reminded me, fixing the messy curls. I couldn't help but notice that we looked the same now, what with my curled hair and all. "Jenna and Jeremy left, by the way. I told them I wasn't ready and that I'd meet them there." She winked at me, making me laugh again. I felt as if we were friends instead of her being an evil vampire. With her in this playful mood, I couldn't summon a hint of fear at all, not like I had felt earlier when she first appeared in my room.

It occurred to me that she might have compelled me, but a glance at my neck showed my necklace in place, so I doubted that she did compel me.

"You hungry?" Katherine asked. As if on cue, my stomach suddenly felt so _empty_. I nodded. "Well, you'll be fed at the party, I'm sure. But here," she handed me another glass of iced tea, "it's all you have in your fridge."

"Thank you," I told her, taking the glass. It was the best glass of iced tea I'd tasted in my life. "Are you sure you got this from my fridge?"

Katherine grinned. "It _is_ pretty tasty. I hope you don't mind, I had a glass earlier."

"It's fine," I shrugged, watching as she arranged my hair around my shoulders.

"There. Perfect," she proclaimed, stepping back. She looked oddly like a proud mother, like my mom back when it was her helping me dress up for stuff like this. I suddenly felt like crying. I missed my mom. "Elena? Why are you crying?"

Even though she sounded annoyed, I answered her anyway, "I just remembered my mom. I miss her."

The irritation left her face. "I miss my mom too sometimes." She put a hand on my shoulder. "It gets easier though. Take it from me," she said, winking again. I gave her a watery smile.

I stood up and faced her. "Katherine…_thank you_. For helping me out today." I was surprised when she hugged me.

"You're family," she told me. "As your great-whatever-grandmother, it's kind of my duty to look out for me and mine."

I giggled at the thought of her being my great-whatever-grandmother when she looked like my twin. "Right. Still, thank you."

She smirked up at me. "You're welcome." She kissed my cheek, and I felt like she was blessing me or something. "Have fun, okay?"

"I will."

Suddenly, she was gone, and I was alone in my room again. It felt weird being alone now, as if Katherine had imprinted her presence in my room and it felt empty without her. I don't know how long I stood there thinking of how much I already _missed _her, but I jumped and yelped, startled, when my phone rang loudly on my bed.

It was Stefan.

I grinned as I answered, excited to see him all of a sudden. "Hey Stefan!"

"Elena, where are you?" he asked, sounding worried. "Jenna and Jeremy are here and you're not. You told me you'd be riding with them, but they said you said I was picking you up."

"_Jenna and Jeremy left, by the way. I told them I wasn't ready and that I'd meet them there."_

Ugh, Katherine didn't mention that she'd told them I would be getting a ride from Stefan! "Didn't you get my message?" I said, wincing quietly as I lied. "I asked you if I could get a ride from you. You didn't reply, but I thought you wouldn't mind."

Stefan sighed in relief, and I realized he thought Katherine was involved. Well, he was right, but he didn't have to know that. Not when he saw her as an enemy and I actually felt _safer_ with her around. He'd painted her out to be such a bad person and, yeah there _was _that time when she compelled Jenna to stab herself, but I realize now that it was more to hurt Stefan than it was to hurt me.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Stefan said, bringing my attention back to him. "I didn't get it, but don't worry, I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay. I'll wait."

"See you in a bit. I love you," he said, making me feel like melting into a pile of mushy goo. _God_, I loved him.

"I love you too," I replied, stifling the urge to squeal excitedly like a little girl. Suddenly, I realized I was still barefoot, so I slipped on a pair of heels and grabbed the rest of my things.

As I gave myself a last glance in the mirror, I spied the empty glass on my dresser and felt my throat burn with thirst. So I took the glass with me and made my way to the kitchen for another drink. This amazing smell drifted through the air, and I realized it was a pitcher of iced tea. A note next to it, probably from Katherine, read, '_No ice needed._' I shrugged and poured myself another glass and it tasted as good as I remembered. By the time Stefan arrived, I managed to finish the entire pitcher.

"Hey," he greeted, kissing me briefly. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded, grabbing my things off the counter and taking his hand. "I hope they have iced tea there. I'm _parched_."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I had a dream that I had a twin who helped me get ready for my friend Caroline's birthday party, then I watched Vampire Diaries, and then I wrote this because my muse told me to. Thank you, my wonderful muse, for gracing me with your presence again. You inspire me always._

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_


	2. Confirmations

**Chapter 2:  
**_**Confirmations  
**_**November 6, 2010**

* * *

I liked to think I knew Elena. God knows that she, Bonnie and I have been best friends long enough, so I liked to think I knew what Elena was feeling in a given moment. Call it a hunch even, I don't really care right now.

All I knew was that the moment I saw her walk in with Stefan Salvatore, I _knew_ something was off with Elena. I could feel it in my gut, and my gut hasn't steered me wrong yet. Well, not since I became a vampire anyway.

I have learned to trust my vampire gut instincts, my vampire version of Spiderman's spider-senses. That's what made me watch her the entire time—at my own birthday party!

God, I'm _such_ a good friend.

The first confirmation I got, that something was off I mean, was that Elena made a beeline for the bar instead of greeting me, like she would have any normal day. Elena was sweet like that, so it irritated and worried me that she wasn't doing that.

When she still hadn't made her way over after ten minutes, I politely excused myself from the guests that were wishing me a happy birthday, like Elena _should've _been doing, and made my way to them. If Elena wasn't gonna come to the mountain, then the mountain sure as hell was gonna come to her.

Now, I'm not saying that I'm a mountain. Please, I'm a size 4. _So _not a mountain. It's a figure of speech, okay? Look it up.

"Elena!" I called, and I _saw_ her wince. I mean, the others didn't do that when I yelled in their ears, and that was my second confirmation that something was up.

But now I knew what was up. And it was thanks to my amazingly acute sense of smell that I noticed she was wearing a Bvulgari perfume that I've only ever smelled on another person in Mystic Falls.

_What_ was _she _doing at _my_ party? Who the _hell _invited her?

And _Stefan_, ugh! Smiling at me like nothing was wrong at all. Was he stupid or something? Seriously? "Happy birthday, Caroline!" he greeted, giving me a hug.

Huh. Okay, maybe he had no idea that the bitch on his arm was _the _Bitch. Okay.

Okay. I could do this. I could totally face her on my own. I wasn't _scared_ of her.

Not a lot, anyway.

"Thanks, Stefan!" I replied, turning expectantly to 'Elena.' If the bitch was gonna come to _my_ party, she better damn well greet me too!

"Caroline, happy birthday!" she said, and it was surreal 'cause if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was sincere about it. I was surprised with the hug she gave me, and I pushed her away quickly, putting a bit more effort than I should've. She didn't tip over like a human would've, so there it was.

This was the vampire version of Elena.

And Stefan was completely clueless, I could tell by the way he smiled happily at her.

"Thanks _Elena_!" I said, giving her my fakest, most insincere smile. Bitch. "Could you come with me to the rest room? I need help with my dress, _I think_ _something's_ _wrong with it_."

She gave my dress a once over in vampire speed, and I wanted to hit Stefan 'cause he turned away right at the at moment. If he hadn't, he would've seen—!

Ugh, whatever! I could _totally_ do this. I didn't need Stefan to face down this bitch.

"It looks fine to me," she shrugged. "You look beautiful in it, Caroline."

"Just—!" I exhaled sharply, shooting her a glare. "Just come with me."

I turned on my heel, feeling excited and scared as I led the way, _completely_ expecting her to follow because she couldn't not follow with Stefan hearing every word of it.

And sure enough, she entered the—unfortunately occupied—ladies' room behind me. I glared at the unfamiliar girls huddled around the sinks and told them, "Get lost."

So maybe I used a bit of my vampire thing to make them listen, but this was important! I needed to know where Elena was, and this bitch knew where my friend was!

"You didn't have to be so mean, Caroline," she scolded me as they rushed out the door, as if I was a little girl who did something wrong.

It pissed me off, lent me the courage I needed to face her. I let my anger get a hold of me, let it bring out that hideous face I hated so much, because I wanted her to see what she'd done to me. I wanted her to know how much I hated her for ruining my life.

Her eyes widened, and I was _so_ happy to see her fear me, even for just a moment. "Caroline, what—?"

I rushed at her, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the mirror, making it crack and form a halo around her head, as if she was some sort of angel.

God, I _hated _this bitch. I _hated _her _so much_.

"Where's Elena?" I was pleased that I sounded so bad ass. Maybe she'd take me seriously this time.

"Caroline, get off!" she said, pushing me away. I stumbled back, but didn't let go, so she moved with me. I pushed her back just as she gained some purchase, and we were back in business. "Caroline, what the hell!"

"God, just _shut up!_" I yelled, feeling the urge to sink my fangs into her to make her listen. "I _know_ you're not Elena, Katherine! Just tell me where she is!"

I didn't understand why she looked so confused. "Caroline, it's _me_. I'm Elena! I'm _not_ Katherine!"

"_Please_," I scoffed. "You're the only one who wears Bvulgari perfume here. No one else but the Lockwoods can afford it and Mrs. Lockwood prefers Chanel."

"Okay, Caroline, look," she said, and God, she sounded so much like Elena, it wasn't surprising that Stefan fell for her act. "Katherine helped me get ready for your party. That's why I smell like her."

Did she _really_ expect me to believe that? Seriously? "Are you _listening_ to yourself?"

"Just _hear me out!_" she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "Remember when we were seven? Tyler was being mean to you and I pushed him off the slide and he broke his ankle?"

...oh no. Oh _God_ no.

"You told me, and _only me_, that you thought he was so—

"Cute, for a boy," I said with her, my fingers already releasing her. "Oh, no. No, no, no…" It was Elena.

It _was _Elena.

Elena with Bvulgari perfume because Katherine got to her.

Elena with no heartbeat.

Elena—a vampire.

"God, Caroline, you scared me," she whispered, and even though I smashed her head into a mirror, she pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay?"

That was a confirmation too. This really was Elena. Only Elena could get hurt and still worry about someone else.

Only Elena could _die _and still worry about someone else.

Oh Elena, poor Elena…

"How?" was all I could ask her. "How did she get so close? How could we let this happen?"

"Caroline, it's okay," she told me, rubbing circles in my back. "She didn't hurt me. She only came to put her scent on me to agitate Damon and Stefan. She didn't hurt me, Caroline."

What…?

"You don't know," I realized.

And just as I realized it, she frowned in confusion. "Know what?" she asked.

And it was so, _so_ ridiculous that I couldn't help but laugh.

And cry.

And keep laughing.

Because Elena was probably the only person I know who died and didn't realize it—who _turned into a vampire_ and _didn't realize it_.

"Caroline, what…what's wrong?" she asked, hugging me again. My head was against her chest, and that old telltale _thump-thump _of her heart was missing.

It just wasn't there anymore.

So I kept crying, because it was my birthday and Katherine made it Elena's death day.

God, she was _such _a _bitch_.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_It was **incredibly** difficult to portray Caroline. I still don't know where my muse and my fingers (they have minds of their own, I swear) are going with this, but I hope you're enjoying this. I'm not sure if this is done, but the story is set to complete because the chapters I've already posted can stand on their own two metaphorical feet._

_Thank you, muse, for gracing me with your presence. I've missed you terribly._

_~E_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_


	3. Ignorance

**Chapter 3:**_**  
Ignorance  
**_**November 7, 2010**

* * *

The moment I saw that she was all right, the worry that gripped my heart eased up. She was fine, she wasn't hurt. And more importantly, she was _here_.

Katherine hadn't taken her someplace to kill her. Katherine hadn't been the reason why Elena hadn't shown up with Jenna and Jeremy. My worries were for nothing.

"Hey," I said, walking up to her. She felt cool to the touch, but the window was open, so that was understandable. It was pretty warm in the living room—she probably didn't want to sweat her makeup off.

I kissed her as a wave of affection swept through me. Elena didn't need makeup to look beautiful. She was one of those girls who looked pretty in whatever she wore. Sometimes, when she gets herself into trouble (or when she gets dragged into our supernatural problems) and we finally rescue her, I look at her and can't help but think that she's pretty even when she's terrified.

Weird, I know. But it's true. Elena was just beautiful. Period.

"Ready?" I asked, rubbing her shoulders to put a bit of warmth back into her. She must be freezing. I sighed a bit. She shouldn't have risked a cold just to keep her makeup on.

"Yeah," she answered, nodding. She reached over the counter for her clutch bag and phone, then took my hand. "I hope they have iced tea there. I'm parched."

"I'm sure there's iced tea there," I told her with a grin, leading her to the car. It was only when we were pulling out of her driveway that I notice her hair. I felt my heart jump and thought, _Katherine_, and I looked to her neck at once.

The relief that swept through me was more powerful than the one I felt earlier. I almost reached over to finger her necklace, the one I had put vervain in to keep her safe, but I supposed that would be weird of me to do so, especially since I'd just hurt myself if I did it.

So I did the next best thing and entwined her fingers in mine. She gave me a smile, one that Katherine would never pull off because it was _pure_ Elena, and I relaxed, casting away thoughts of Katherine for the night.

When we reached the Mystic Grill, Damon was outside. I pulled Elena out of the car and kept her by my side, even when my brother tried to follow us. I glared at him, warning him not to ruin this night for us, then stepped into the Grill with Elena.

I was amused when Elena led me straight to the bar to order iced tea. I hadn't realized she was so thirsty—I could swear there was a glass next to her when I picked her up. Elena made a face after taking a sip, a cute, "Ugh," escaping her. She sighed. "I want some _real_ iced tea," she bemoaned.

"I didn't know there was a 'fake' iced tea," I teased, taking her into my arms.

I froze.

_Katherine._

That scent was pure _Katherine_.

What if…? No, her necklace was still around her neck. But that scent…

"New perfume?" I asked, not moving from our position.

Elena changed that though, pulling away with a frown. "You don't like it? I borrowed it from Aunt Jenna for the party," she explained.

There I was again, looking for Katherine where there was only Elena. I really did have to relax, Elena was fine. _She_ was here with me.

Not Katherine.

Just Elena.

_Not _Katherine.

I gave her a small smile. "It's fine. I liked your old one better," I said, silently pleading for her to not use the perfume again.

"Fine," she sighed, teasing me. "I'll just go back to being old, boring Elena."

"You're not boring, and certainly not old, Elena." I kissed her, letting her pull me close.

She laughed into our kiss, threading her fingers through my hair. I could've stayed like that with her forever, simply enjoying the fact that she loved me and I loved her and we couldn't be happier.

But of course, all good things had to end. I heard Caroline stomping our way, probably because we hadn't come to greet her yet, so I pulled away and whispered quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled, making Elena and I wince. She was practically next to us, did she have to shout?

I pushed all that back. It was her birthday, after all. Even though she'd never physically age anymore, this should remain one of her good days. "Happy birthday, Caroline!" I said, leaning over to give her a hug.

"Thanks, Stefan!" she replied, her eyes focusing quickly on Elena. Was she glaring? At Elena? Did they have an argument earlier? Or maybe Caroline misunderstood something again. She did it often enough.

Never mind. Whatever it was, it was between Elena and Caroline. I didn't want to get in the way, didn't want to make things worse unintentionally.

"Caroline, happy birthday!" Elena greeted, hugging her as well. Caroline pushed her away hard—too hard if I estimated correctly, but it seemed that she was careful enough, since Elena didn't fall like I thought she would.

I sighed, upset with myself for being so judgemental. Caroline loved Elena—they were best friends. No matter how upset she was, Caroline would never hurt Elena. Not physically, anyway. Especially not now that she had superhuman strength.

Elena shot me a confused look, and I smiled at her encouragingly. Whatever the problem was, they'd get through it. I knew that.

"Thanks, _Elena_," Caroline said, a fake smile on her face. I sighed again, already foreseeing some sort of disaster that would occur in the space of a few minutes. "Could you come with me to the rest room? I need help with my dress, I think something's wrong with it."

I looked away, unable to watch the impending calamity.

"It looks fine to me. You look beautiful in it, Caroline." That's my girl. Take the peaceful way out. Caroline should just accept the olive branch.

Please accept the olive branch.

"Just—! Just come with me." Caroline passed me, stomping away toward the restrooms.

Elena sighed and patted my arm. "I'll be right back," she promised.

"Good luck," I told her, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it," she said wryly before following after Caroline.

Damon sidled up to me, drink in hand, as a group of girls ran out of the ladies' room right after Elena disappeared inside. "_So_," he began, leaning on the bar and giving me that _Damon_ smirk. "What's _she_ doing here?"

I frowned at him, wondering what he was talking about. Then I glanced at the drink in his hand and wondered if he'd already had too much alcohol in the fifteen minutes we'd been here. "What are you talking about, Damon?"

He gave me that 'Fine-I'll-humor-you' smile and took a languid sip of his drink. "Mm… I'm talking about the curly-haired she-devil you strolled in here with."

Disbelief colored my face, I knew it did, because I'd have thought that _Damon_, of all people, would've been able to tell the difference between Katherine and Elena. Then again, I didn't really give him the chance to tell the difference since I'd been steering Elena away from him since I saw him outside.

I grinned, amused at his venomous look and already looking forward to the expression on his face when he realizes it was Elena I'd come here with, and that he'd called her a 'she-devil.'

"Actually, Damon, that curly-haired she-devil's name is Elena, and she's here to celebrate Caroline's birthday," I informed him.

"Really?" he asked, looking bewildered, but it was his fake-bewildered look and not his real-bewildered look, meaning he didn't believe me. "Because you know, I saw Elena yesterday, when she left the house, and I _distinctly_ remember her having straight hair and had a, you know, _heartbeat_."

I felt my world tilt off-kilter, and this cold wave of dread filled me up. Damon saw my expression change, saw me realize that I couldn't remember _hearing_ Elena's heart beating in her house and in the car, and he laughed at me.

"God, you're slow." He knocked back the rest of his drink and clapped my shoulder. "Shall we go find out where our bitch of an ex-girlfriend took the love of your life?"

"Stefan! Damon!"

I blinked, seeing a girl with curly hair and dirt on her cheek and clothes rushing to me.

_Elena_.

I hugged her fiercely, all the while thinking how _stupid_ I was. I'd _known_ that it was Katherine, but I wanted to see Elena, wanted it to _be_ Elena. How? How could I have been so _blind_?

"Well," Damon said, and I could detect the relief in his voice. "There's little miss heartbeat. Where've _you_ been?"

"I woke up in my backyard," she said in a trembling voice, still holding me close. "I don't know how I got there but when I went up to my room, my dress was gone and I _knew_—"

"Shhh, it's okay," I told her, pushing her back a little to see her face. Fear was prominent in her eyes, and I couldn't help but try to reassure her. "We've got this, okay? She's in the bathroom with Caroline—"

And I knew then that Caroline already knew. It was the reason why she was so hostile. A vampire less than a year old had seen what a hundred and forty-six-year-old vampire hadn't.

_God_, I was _so _stupid.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. "Caroline? What about Caroline? Is she—? We need to help her, she could be—"

Elena tore away from me, rushing to the ladies' room, and Damon and I were hot on her heels. She entered the room first, Damon right after her, and I saw Katherine holding a sobbing Caroline to her.

They both turned to us when we entered, and Caroline's grief turned into rage when she saw Elena. "_You_," she snarled, her vampire face coming out as she rushed at Elena, grabbing her by the neck.

"Caroline!" Katherine and Elena yelled, Elena grasping the hands around her neck and Katherine…trying to pull Caroline away?

"Caroline, stop it!" Katherine yelled, managing to get Caroline away and throwing her bodily into the sink. She froze right after she did it, looking down at her hands in disbelief. Elena pushed herself up, glancing at Damon and I, then back to Katherine. "What have you done?" She turned back to Elena, her vampire face coming out. "_What _did you _do_?"

Elena opened her mouth to speak, and as Katherine reached for her, Damon sped by me, pushing Katherine against the wall. "Stay away from her," he spat, his own eyes bleeding red.

"Damon, get off!" Katherine demanded, pushing against him.

I rushed to Elena's side, intending to get her out of there, but Caroline had recovered by then. She snapped the edge of the mirror's frame and rushed back at Elena. I got in her way, but she stabbed me with what I realize now was a piece of wood and pushed me away, back towards the door. I could feel the toxins in the wood filling my veins, poisoning me slowly, rendering me unable to move. Damon saw all this, but couldn't risk releasing Katherine.

Caroline revealed another piece of wood and I knew she was going to kill Elena with it. Katherine had gotten to her somehow, and now they were going to kill Elena.

No.

Please, God.

Please, no.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Yes, I know. Bad portrayal of Stefan, but that's the best I could do. Damon's up next :) It's basically his version of this chapter, but of course, it's **Damon**, so I have to try my hand at writing him. :) Hope you've enjoyed these chapters!_

_Thank you muse, for inspiring me once more. I still don't know where you're going with this, but I enjoy being your outlet of creativity._

_~E_

___Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_


	4. Unfooled

**Chapter 4:**_**  
Unfooled  
**_**November 8, 2010**

* * *

I _immediately_ knew that it wasn't Elena. How? Well, let's just say that since a certain little ex-obsession of mine showed up, I always, _always_ checked for heartbeats. Especially if it was Elena with curly hair.

Especially since the first time it happened, _I_ hadn't noticed.

_Never. Again._

So I _tried _to warn my ignorant little brother with a look that said, 'Hey, that's the wrong girl you've got on your arm,' but _he _wasn't _listening_, _was_ he? He probably didn't even _suspect _that _anything _was amiss. That maybe, _just maybe_, his girlfriend was lying in a ditch somewhere—broken, bleeding, or…

Fuck.

I took a deep breath, because Katherine already said that Elena had to be protected and she hadn't hurt Elena for a reason. She wasn't lying then.

But what about _now_?

No. Katherine has a master plan, and she said it herself, she had an alphabet-listed set of plans that all involved Elena. And that meant Elena had to be kept alive.

So, deep breath, keep calm. With my Broody McBrood brother completely unaware of who he was with, it's up to me to keep an eye on things.

Again.

_Very_ casually, I sat down by the bar, a few seats away from them, and watched. It was _incredibly_ weird seeing Katherine do all the things Elena did. She smiled like Elena, laughed like Elena, talked like Elena…

Well, she was _acting _like Elena.

_And _pulling it off.

_Spectacularly._

If I hadn't checked for a heartbeat, I wouldn't have guessed that this little doppelganger wasn't Elena. I would've been fooled again. And you know what they say: fool me once, shame on you. If you fool me twice…

_That_ makes me really, _really_ stupid.

And I'm pretty brilliant, if I do say so myself.

I _do_ have to admit that Blondie surprised me. I wouldn't have expected her to figure it out. Not this quickly anyway. But she was acting as a distraction and I needed that, needed the time she'd spare me to gather the troops before leading an ambush.

So I let her lead Katherine to the ladies' room and made my way over to Mr. Ignorant.

"_So_," I said, leaning on the bar and raising an eyebrow at him. "What's _she_ doing here?" He frowned at me, looking at the bourbon in my hand and practically projecting his thoughts aloud. _What are you talking about, Damon?_ I guessed, smirking because I already knew what would come out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about, Damon?"

_Bingo._ Damon – 1, Stefan – 0.

I drank bourbon, relished victory, then answered, "I'm talking about the curly-haired she-devil you strolled in here with."

He gave a look of disbelief, then he grinned. I could've rolled my eyes. If he thinks I can't tell the _difference_ between Katherine and Elena, I _will_ stake him. "Actually, Damon," he said, stepping closer, as if eager to share a little secret.

What were we, five-years-old? Pfft. That was _ages_ ago—like a hundred and sixty years? Give or take.

Whoops, Stefan was talking. How did I miss that? "…she-devil's name is Elena, and she's here to celebrate Caroline's birthday." Of course, he _does _often drone on and on about things. Can't really blame me, can you?

And wow, is he serious? He didn't notice _anything _off about his girlfriend? "Really?" I asked, making sure that he knew I didn't believe him. "Because you know, I saw Elena yesterday, when she left the house, and I _distinctly_ remember her having straight hair and had a, you know," I lowered my voice, stepped closer to him and whispered, "_heartbeat_."

His expression changed entirely, as if realizing that I was right.

Of _course _I'm right. I _always_ am.

And thanks to that dumbstruck look on his face, I laughed. "God, you're slow," I told him, finishing off my yummy bourbon and slapping his shoulder. "Shall we go find out where our bitch of an ex-girlfriend took the love of your life?"

"Stefan! Damon!" I jerked back at the sight of her. _Katherine_. That couldn't be right. Katherine was with Caroline, wasn't she? That meant this should be Elena.

Stefan had grabbed her into a hug as I focused on hearing what I needed, and when I heard the soft _thump-thump_ reverberating from between them, I relaxed, _incredibly_ relieved to hear that rhythmic beat coming from her chest.

"Well," I said, breaking into their little love fest. "_There's _little miss heartbeat. Where've _you _been?"

"I woke up in my backyard," she said in a shaky voice, fingers gripping the lapels of Stefan's suit. "I don't know how I got there but when I went up to my room, my dress was gone and I _knew_—"

"Shhh, it's okay," Stefan said, looking her in the eye. "We've got this, okay? She's in the bathroom with Caroline..." He trailed off, _finally_ realizing that Blondie had figured it out before him.

_Embarrassing_, really.

Elena panicked when he didn't continue. "What? Caroline? What about Caroline? Is she—? We need to help her, she could be—" She rushed to the bathroom, and I couldn't let Katherine hurt her, so I followed quickly. I had a stake in my pocket, just in case. And my just in case just happened.

Even though I was right on her heel, I was still too slow. Blondie growled and had Elena by the throat almost instantly, but before I could react, Katherine stopped her from hurting Elena. She looked _incredibly _surprised when she hurled Blondie across the room.

"_What_ have you done?" Katherine asked, looking at Elena. Her eyes bled and her fangs poked out as she turned on Elena for some reason..

Not good. But seriously, she had to make up her mind.

"What did you _do_?"

I moved quickly, smashing Katherine against the wall before she could touch Elena. "Stay away from her," I warned her, letting my own fangs grow to make her see I was serious.

"Damon, get off!" she snarled, trying to push me off. And jeez, but it was _pure Elena_, the way she glared at me in that annoyed way she always did. How come I never noticed that before?

And then it happened.

Blondie finally lost it and tried to kill Elena.

She stabbed Stefan (in the _leg_, damn it! How's he gonna stand?) and pushed him away, and since I was holding Katherine down (how _was_ I doing that?), no one was gonna stop her from killing Elena.

I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let Elena die.

So I risked it. I released Katherine.

I ran into Blondie, gripped her arms in an attempt to push her back, but Blondie was fast, stabbing me in the stomach.

Can I just say that _ow, that hurts like a bitch!_

And _fuck_, but that was too close for comfort!

_Bitch!_

She pushed me back, making me fall rather gracelessly at Katherine's feet.

Katherine, who I used to loved.

Katherine, who never loved me back.

Katherine, who ruined me in life, _and_ in death.

Katherine, who could kill me right here, right now.

Katherine, who cried out, falling to her knees with wide, scared eyes.

Scared eyes? Huh? When did _that_ happen?

"Damon, oh my God," she whispered, quickly gripping the stake and pulling it out. A memory flashed through my head, of Elena pulling out an arrow from my back.

Katherine looked a _lot _like Elena did back them.

Concerned. Worried. Fearful.

For _me._

_For_ me.

In the hundred and forty-six years I've been a vampire, it's all I've ever wanted to see.

In that moment, giving me that stare,_ God_, she looked _so _beautiful. Even if it was a lie, the most beautiful lie I've ever seen, I knew I'd treasure it for the rest of my existence.

"Elena!" Stefan's cry snapped me out of it. I turned my head just as Blondie shoved the stake at Elena.

My undead, non-beating heart leapt to my throat.

No.

* * *

**_Here's a little sneak preview..._**

I set the glass down in front of him.

"Drink. Vervain. Just in case."

Jeremy gave me a suspicious look. "Is there something going on, Elena?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I sighed. "But I can feel something's going to happen. I just…please, Jer?"

He sighed as well, then took a sip. It was all I needed. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Okay, Damon was pretty fun to write. I hope I got him in canon. And if not, well, it's fanfiction, so it's perfectly okay. Freedom of writing an all that. :P_

_If you can guess who's up next, I'll dedicate the chapter to you! Not much of an incentive, but it's the best I can do in these circumstances. :P_

_Again, thank you to my wonderful muse for shaking up my imagination, yet again._

_~E_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_


	5. Underhanded: Part 1

**Chapter 5:  
****_Underhanded_  
__****Part 1****  
November 10, 2010 **

* * *

They were coming. No, scratch that thought.

They were right next door.

Atlanta was only _hours_ away, leaving me with two options – fight or flight.

And I had no qualms about the odds stacked against me.

But before I leave, I have a few errands to run. Mostly for the survival of my lifestyle. Can't really leave without pulling out certain _investments_, can I?

First stop, the Gilbert house.

"Elena?" the aunt asked as I entered through the front door. "I didn't hear you go out."

"Just picked up some stuff at the store," I told her, waggling the bag I had in my hand. "I'll be upstairs preparing for the party, okay?"

"O…kay," Jenna said, frowning. It didn't matter. She was of no consequence now. I went up the stairs and brashly opened the door, finding the _other _Petrova doppelganger looking…indisposed, but that didn't matter either.

After all, _she_ was the copy. Whatever she has, _I_ had _first_.

I entered her bedroom and closed the door, never talking my eyes off her. It made her uncomfortable, so it made it fun for me. She wouldn't scream either, not if she wanted me to kill whoever came to her rescue.

"Hello, Elena." I leaned against the door, letting her know she was trapped.

"Katherine." Her eyes glared defiantly at me even as her heart pumped her blood through her veins faster and faster. Mm-mm…

She shifted, clearly uncomfortable with her lack of clothing. I let my eyes drift down her body, and she fidgeted even more. I smiled to myself, pleased at how scared she was of me. "I like your dress," I said, enjoying her awkwardness. "I bet it looks great on you."

"Thanks," she replied, her patience clearly thinning. Evidently, she managed to find _some_ courage within her because her shoulders squared as she looked back at me. "What do you want?"

Now _that_ I couldn't let slip. "Oh Elena," I sighed, moving closer to her. "You can't _fathom_ what I want."

"Try me." Well, clearly I wasn't intimidating enough.

I gave her a displeased smile and sped to her quickly, trapping her between me and the dresser behind her. I could smell her scent clearly now, all that delicious blood moving through her veins. "God, you smell good," I told her, trailing my nose across her neck. "All that fear and adrenaline rushing through your body. Mm-mm…"

She whimpered softly, trying to move away and failing so spectacularly that it tickled my funny bone.

"Chill out, Elena," I said, releasing her. "I'm not going to bite you."

"You're not?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Nope," I shook my head, as I picked up her dress and held it out for her to take. "I'm going to help you prepare for Caroline's birthday bash."

"You are?" she asked again, taking the dress like it was a poisonous snake.

I grinned. "Yep." When she kept staring at me, as if trying to figure me out, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you gonna wear that?" I smiled. "Or should I?"

Once she was dressed, I pushed her back into her seat, retrieving the plastic bag I brought with me. Elena raised an eyebrow in disbelief as I set out materials for a facial spa, which I insisted she put on before applying her makeup.

While her eyes rested under cucumbers, I took off my clothes and pulled on her bathrobe before speeding down to the kitchen. The little brother was there, and he looked disapprovingly at me. "We're leaving in an hour. You're still not dressed?"

"You're not ready, either," I told him pointedly before opening the fridge and taking out a pitcher of water.

"I don't need to put on makeup and fix my hair," he replied.

I ignored him, pulling out a juice pack from one of the cupboards and mixing it into the water. "Want some?" I offered to him as I stirred.

"Nah, I'm good."

The thought that he might be useful suddenly occurred to me. Or maybe he'd be a hindrance. He _is_ a Gilbert, after all.

But then again, so is Elena.

But Elena is my blood, my family.

Jeremy is Elena's family.

I'm all the family she'll need.

…no, I'm not.

I cut myself, letting my blood spill into the glasses before pouring in the drink and stirring once again. Then I set the glass down in front of him. "Drink. Vervain. Just in case."

Jeremy gave me a suspicious look. "Is there something going on, Elena?" he asked after a long pause.

"Not that I know of," I sighed. "But I can feel something's going to happen. I just…please, Jer?" He sighed as well, then took a sip. It was all I needed. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

I returned to Elena's side with the other glass, put my clothes back on, and took the cucumbers off my little doppelganger's eyes. "Go clean up now," I told her. It was only after she reemerged from the bathroom that I gave her the drink. "Here," I said, offering the glass. "To keep you from sweating the makeup off."

She gave me an incredulous look, one that I returned.

"If you think I have to rely on poison to kill you, I will be very insulted."

"Right," she muttered, taking a sip. When I looked at her expectantly, she took another sip. Then another, and another until she finished the entire glass. Only then did I start on her makeup.

Half an hour later, just as I finished curling her hair, she spoke again.

"Why are you doing this, Katherine?"

At least she _lasted_ this long. "I'm putting my scent on you," I told her as I sprayed her with perfume, a wry smile on my face. "It'll drive Stefan and Damon crazy." She smiled at my words, then seemed to realize that she shouldn't be. Hm…was darling Elena _enjoying _my presence?

"So you're doing this to get on Damon and Stefan's nerves?"

I gave her a pointed look. "Of course." Well, I _could_ tell the truth.

I should, shouldn't I?

"Well, to tell the truth, I came here to kill you." I felt her tense up, but paid no attention to it, simply continuing to make her look just like me. She hadn't really caught on yet, and the way things were going, I doubted she would.

"Why haven't you?"

I shrugged, arranging her curls. "I've been where you are," I reminded her. "Human. A _Petrova doppelganger_," I practically spat. "Chased after by ancient vampires who want to walk in the sun without needing the lapis stones and hopefully conquer the world."

I stopped moving, choosing to put my head on her shoulder, as if we were sisters instead of…whatever we were.

"They didn't see how foolish their plan was. All vampires walking in the sun? Free to kill and take whatever they want? Humans would die out faster than they could reproduce," I pointed out. "We'd have no food source. No humans, no food, no _fun_," I bemoaned.

I looked her in the eye then, wanted her to see my point.

"And they were going to _sacrifice_ me to do it. Do you know what I did to keep alive, Elena? I drank vampire blood and let my neck get snapped. After I woke up, I ran. I left my home, my country, my _life_, just to stay _alive. _I sacrificed everything I cared for just so that _I_ wouldn't be sacrificed. How's that for irony?" I asked with a bitter laugh.

"It's harsh." I paused, keeping my head on her shoulder. "Your life," she elaborated. "It was harsh. And unfair."

Oddly enough, she was sincere. She really felt bad for me. It confused me, because she was right too. "Yeah, it was."

And then I realized that she understood. Now she knew why I did what I did. And with that, she'll understand why I'll do what I will have to do.

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you get it."

Then I broke her neck.

**_Knock, knock_.**

I quickly pulled on the robe once again and opened the door a bit. "What?"

"Still not ready?" Jeremy teased. "We're about to go."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "You go on ahead, I asked Stefan to pick me up instead."

"Oh, okay," he nodded, turning to leave. "Wait," he said, turning back. "'lena, don't you think you should keep your hair straight?"

I frowned at him. "Why? What's wrong with curly hair?"

"It's just…you look like Katherine, like that."

Oh. I almost grinned. "Oh. No, no! Stefan knows, I told him. Don't worry about it, Jer."

He shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

I shut the door, ending the discussion. Blowing out a sigh, I looked over at the cooling body of Elena Gilbert, still seated at her dresser, head hanging at an unnatural angle.

It'll be a while before she wakes up. I needed to find a way to entertain myself.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Tell me how I did with Katherine! And give me pointers! Because I don't think I maximized Kat's personality here._

_Muse, thank you for your sudden interest in me once more. It's been a while since I've written actual consecutive chapters._

_Review, people, review! And if you have something REALLY NEGATIVE to say, please send me a PM. Do NOT leave it on my reviews page. We WILL have words if you do that, ya hear? :P_

_~E_

___Disclaimer____: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_**_  
_**


	6. Inaction

**Chapter 6:  
**_**Inaction  
**_**November 11, 2010**

* * *

I was killing time playing on my PSP when Katherine came into the kitchen. I knew it wasn't my sister because Elena didn't wear much jewelry, especially when she wasn't dressed yet.

That and when we were younger, I accidentally pulled Elena's bathrobe open in front of Matt, and she was only in her underwear then.

She never wore her bathrobe outside of her room after that.

Katherine glanced at me, her eyes looking me over, and for a moment I felt like my heart would blast out of my chest.

I was terrified. I couldn't hope to fight her off. She was a vampire who could move faster than the eye could see.

The odds were stacked against me.

But after a few seconds of silence and inaction, I realized she was trying to be Elena – meaning she wouldn't hurt me.

Yet.

If she wanted to be Elena, fine. I'd treat her like Elena. I gave her a once over. "We're leaving in an hour. You're still not dressed?"

"You're not ready, either." She didn't even look at me, taking out a pitcher out of the fridge instead.

"I don't need to put on makeup and fix my hair."

She didn't seem to hear that, focused on making some juice. "Want some?" She gestured to the pitcher of…iced tea?

No way was I drinking anything she gave me. "Nah, I'm good."

She was silent for a few seconds, I could practically sense that she'd do _something_. Suddenly, she pulled two glasses from the rack and poured iced tea into both. And then she did something that I didn't see, but a few seconds later, she set one of the glasses down in front of me. "Drink. Vervain. Just in case."

Shit. How did I get out of this one? Stall! Stall! Do something! Stall! "Is there something going on, Elena?"

"Not that I know of." She frowned. "But I can feel something's going to happen. I just…please, Jer?" Damn. That was…so _Elena _of her.

I exhaled slowly, picked up the glass and took a sip. It tasted like iced tea, and while I didn't know what vervain tasted like, I doubted that was what she put in the glass.

"Thank you."

I was forced to swallow the small amount of liquid in my mouth, feeling sick to my stomach, not knowing what it was she'd just poisoned me with. "Yeah, no problem."

As soon as she went up, I threw the rest of it down the drain. I was going to throw out what was in the pitcher as well, but if I did, she'd know that I knew.

Then she'd kill me. And Elena would blame herself. And Aunt Jenna would cry, not understanding how this all happened.

Jesus.

I left the pitcher where it was, heading back upstairs.

It took me half an hour to get dressed, my mind whirling with thoughts of what could happen now. I was practically waiting for me to drop dead all of a sudden, choking on air and my own saliva. When I finally deemed myself ready, I realized I had almost everything on backwards.

God, snap out of it, Gilbert!

I paid a bit more attention now and fixed myself up, just in time for Aunt Jenna to knock on my door. "You clean up pretty good," she said cheekily, making me smile.

"Thanks." I gave her a quick once over. "You look great too."

She pushed my door open and made a quick twirl so that the skirt of her dress swished around her knees. "Think I'll knock Ric's socks off with this?"

I made a face. "I'd rather not think about you and my history teacher getting it on, thanks."

She scoffed, but didn't pursue the topic. "I'll be downstairs. Get your sister when you're done, okay?"

Sister. Right. "Yeah, okay." She closed the door behind her, and I looked at myself in the mirror. "You can do this." I stopped muttering out loud, remembering that a vampire was in the house and could probably hear every word I'd say. I sighed. _You can do this_, I thought to myself, then made my way to Elena's room.

_**Knock, knock**_, my fist said to the door, which opened too quickly for it to be Elena.

"What?"

"Still not ready?" Elena was somewhere in the room, I could feel it. And for some reason, I could feel that she was fine. "We're about to go."

"Yeah, I know. You go on ahead, I asked Stefan to pick me up instead."

Yeah, right. "Oh, okay." Finding that I had nothing else to say, I turned to leave. But I couldn't help myself. "Wait." I turned back to her. "Elena, don't you think you should keep your hair straight?" I struggled to keep my face from cracking a smile.

She frowned. "Why? What's wrong with curly hair?"

"It's just…you look like Katherine, like that." I regretted saying it at once. What if she caught on that I knew?

Amusement danced in her eyes. "Oh. No, no! Stefan knows, I told him. Don't worry about it, Jer."

I felt relieved that she didn't realize that I knew who she really was. "Okay, if you say so."

She slammed the door shut and I almost tripped over myself trying to get away.

Damn look-alike vampires.

What the fuck was I gonna do about this?

"Ready?" Aunt Jenna looked up the stairs. "Where's Elena?"

"She's catching a ride with Stefan." I shrugged, trying to calm my pounding heart.

"Oh, okay." She grabbed her purse off the table. "I'm glad they're working things out."

"Yeah." I glanced back up the stairs, wondering if I should tell Damon and Stefan about this. They'd come rushing in to save Elena.

"Jer!" I looked back at Aunt Jenna, who gave me an expectant look. "Let's go."

"Yeah, okay." I stopped myself from looking back and prayed that Elena would be all right. 'Cause if she wasn't…

…then it was all my fault.

The ride to the Grill wasn't as tense as I pictured it. Aunt Jenna kept singing along to the radio—badly—and it had me snorting at her every time she went off-key.

She was heaven-sent, I swear.

Of course, reality slapped me in the face when we arrived at the party. It was still early, so not many people had arrived yet. Not even the birthday girl was here.

"Grab a table." Aunt Jenna wasn't even looking at me while she spoke. She was eyeing the bar where Mr. Saltzman was. Typical. "I'll grab us some drinks."

I stopped her. "Actually, why don't you grab a table and I'll sent Mr. Saltzman your way?"

She smiled, pleased at the idea. "You know, I like that idea." She shoo-ed me away and I made my way to Mr. Saltzman, mild-mannered history teacher by day and expert vampire hunter by night.

"Jeremy."

"We have a problem." I felt bad when his smile disappeared almost instantly. "Katherine was at our house. She was with Elena in her room."

He looked concerned immediately. "What was she doing there?"

"I have _no _idea." I sighed. "But she pretended to be Elena and made me drink iced tea. She said it had vervain, 'just in case.'"

His expression turned grave as he gripped my shoulder. "Don't die tonight. Do you hear me, Jeremy? Don't. Die."

I raised my finger, showing him the ring on my finger that was identical to the one on his hand. "I can't die, remember?"

He nodded. "Just don't risk your life tonight."

"I won't." I looked around. "Is Damon or Stefan here yet? We have to warn them."

"Not yet."

I was disappointed. "Oh, all right. By the way, I told Aunt Jenna I'd send you her way."

Mr. Saltzman seemed to like that, 'cause he smiled kinda sappily. "Thanks." He left after that.

Typical.

I stayed at the bar, keeping an eye out for Damon and Stefan. I saw Stefan first, and after he looked around, he quickly made a beeline to me. I left my post and moved to meet him.

Unfortunately, Aunt Jenna got to him first.

"Where's Elena?" She looked worried, and Stefan looked confused and worried too.

"She said she was hitching a ride with you."

"She said you were picking her up."

I spoke up. "Maybe you should call her." He looked at me, and I gave him a steady look back, trying not to give anything away in case Aunt Jenna picked up on it.

"Yeah, okay." Stefan moved outside, where it was quieter, and I felt better now that he was involved.

Please let Elena be okay.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I'm having problems with the next chapter... So it might be some time before my next upload. Gosh, these characters are hard :(_

_Thanks, muse! But hang around a bit longer! At least until the story's finished! Don't leave meeee! *makes clingy girlfriend face* lol_

_____Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_  



	7. Strategy

**Chapter 7:  
**_**Strategy  
**_**November 20, 2010**

* * *

"We have a problem." Jeremy sure knew how to ruin my good mood. "Katherine was at our house. She was with Elena in her room."

What? How? Why?"What was she doing there?"

"I have _no _idea," he said, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. He looked extremely agitated and worried. "But she pretended to be Elena and made me drink iced tea. She said it had vervain, 'just in case.'"

Damn. Three guesses on what she made him drink, and I doubt it was really vervain. I clapped him on the shoulder, shaking him a bit as I told him, "Don't die tonight. Do you hear me, Jeremy? Don't. Die."

He showed me the Gilbert ring. "I can't die, remember?" he reminded me with a wry smile.

Didn't matter, really. The ring wasn't a guarantee that he wouldn't turn if he died with vampire blood in his system. But no need to make him even more worried. "Just don't risk your life tonight," I insisted.

He nodded. "I won't," he promised, then looked around. "Is Damon or Stefan here yet? We have to warn them."

"Not yet," I answered, taking note of how he said Damon's name first. Funny how he relies on the older Salvatore more. On second thought, Elena did it often too. At least they recognized who'd be more willing to resort to violence to protect them. Even I preferred Damon's take-no-prisoners attitude than Stefan's give-them-a-chance sermons.

Damon wasn't as naïve.

"Oh, all right," he nodded. "By the way, I told Aunt Jenna I'd send you her way."

I couldn't prevent a smile from showing. Jenna was certainly the most refreshing person I'd met so far. She was my escape from all of this supernatural craziness. "Thanks," I told him, clapping him on the shoulder and heading to Jenna.

"Hi, you," Jenna said, standing to greet me.

"Hi, back," I replied, giving her a kiss. We hung out until Stefan arrived, and Jenna looked upset that he hadn't appeared with Elena.

"Where's Elena?" she demanded, making Stefan frown.

"She said she was hitching a ride with you," he said.

Jenna put her hands on her hips. "She said you were picking her up," she told him, glancing at Jeremy, who spoke up immediately.

"Maybe you should call her," he suggested in an even tone. Great. Now Jenna knew something was up.

"Yeah, okay." Stefan left again to call Elena, and Jeremy—smart boy—went away quickly.

Jenna rounded on me. "What was that all about?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice.

I shrugged, the taste of disgust on my tongue for yet another lie I had to say to her. "No idea. I assumed Elena was at Caroline's, helping the birthday girl."

"Oh." She deflated, and I pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be all right," I assured her. "Stefan and Elena will work it out."

She groaned. "I hope so. I'm tired of all their dancing around. _Teenagers_," she scoffed. I bit back a derisive laugh. If only she knew what was really up. "I'll just head to the restrooms, while it's not crowded with high school girls and their gossip."

"Sure," I nodded, releasing her. She pecked my lips quickly, then headed off. That was when Caroline and Bonnie came in.

Bonnie. Of course.

I walked over and greeted Caroline. I wanted to tell her, but realized that it was her birthday, and she probably didn't need to be bothered. Damon and Stefan would be enough help once they got here.

Separating Bonnie from Caroline was easy enough, since the birthday girl had guests to greet and Bonnie wanted a drink. Jeremy joined us soon enough.

"We have to be ready," I told them. "If Elena doesn't show up, then Katherine will. We need to be proactive this time."

"All right," Jeremy nodded, agreeing. "What's the plan?"

"Lure her away," Bonnie said, nodding to the crowd. "We can't get them involved. It'll have to be outside. In the alley, maybe?"

That was acceptable. "What if," Jeremy turned to me, "you propose to Jenna?"

My mind went on the fritz. "That's not really something we should be discussing right now," I pointed out.

Jeremy laughed. "No, I mean, pretend. Talk to me and 'Elena' to get our permission."

Oh. "Um—"

"I could use this," Bonnie said, taking out a sprig of…_vervain?_ Where did she get that? She looked around, making sure no one was watching, then held her hand over the flower and began mumbling. Suddenly, the vervain was replaced by a box.

A ring box.

Jeremy took the box, feeling the velvet covering. "Feels real," he commented.

"It's supposed to be," she replied. "But it's made of vervain. If she touches it…"

I nodded, understanding. "Clever." I took the box, hiding it in my pocket. "So," I exhaled. "Let's do this."

"I'll meet her at the door," Jeremy said. "Bonnie can watch my back," he added. "Just in case she decides to kill me before I can bring her to the alley."

"Sounds like a plan," Bonnie nodded. "A kamikaze plan. But a plan."

I smiled tightly at her. "We can do it."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I have to warn you, the next few chapters might not be to your liking. My muse has fled me. *cries*_

_Please review! Promise that it's almost over!_

___Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_  



	8. Useless

**Chapter 8:  
**_**Useless  
**_**November 20, 2010

* * *

**

When Mr. Saltzman came up to me, I knew something had happened to Elena.

And I knew something bad would happen. I saw it in flashes in my mind—Jeremy's neck getting snapped and Mr. Saltzman stabbed with his own stake.

That feeling only grew as we formed a plan to kill Katherine.

Again.

As I took my position outside the Grill, I saw Stefan and Elena get out of his car. I saw how Stefan looked at her and knew it was Elena he was with.

He looked at no one else that way—no one else but her.

I watched as Damon appeared at the door, watched his eyes narrow in suspicion, watched as he followed them in. I growled in frustration. I didn't want to go to Damon, but Stefan was too wrapped up in Elena.

Before I could follow Damon inside, Katherine materialized out of nowhere. Jeremy greeted her at the door. "Mr. Saltzman has something to ask us," he said, excitement in his voice as he led her down the steps and into the alley beside the Grill.

Damn it! With Stefan and Damon inside, and all three of us humans outside, there was no time to warn the Salvatores of the danger. Death was certain for the two humans I had become close to. I couldn't let it happen.

Couldn't.

So I followed them to the alley.

Mr. Saltzman was waiting for them at the end, a wide smile on his face. "Elena," he greeted, waving around the small jewelry box I transfigured for him earlier. "I wanted to ask you first, before saying anything to Jenna."

Katherine didn't fall for the act. She was ready for him when he lunged at her, a stake falling into his hands. She snapped his arm and took the stake, then stabbed him.

Just like I knew she would.

Jeremy tried to put a vervain dart into her, but she was just too fast. "Sleep tight," she said, then twisted his head too far and made it _crack! _"Hello, Bonnie." Her voice was just like Elena's, but meaner, more vicious, more inhuman.

I called on my power, sending her flying to the ground. She got up laughing, her face streaked with dirt.

"Honey, you really are one of the most pathetic witches I've ever met."

"You should've left my friends alone," I told her, summoning even more power and focusing on my wish to _hurt_ her. She staggered slightly, but then shook it off.

God. Please.

"It's a good thing you were here, witch," she said, her eyes reddening and her fangs elongating. "I was feeling peckish."

And then she rushed at me.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I killed Bonnie. I think. Sorry if the story seems fast-paced, but everyone's insisting on seeing the end, and I wanted to show you what's been happening behind the main event. So anyway, read on! :)_

_~E_

___Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_  



	9. Underhanded: Part 2

**Chapter 9:  
**_**Underhanded  
**__**Part 2  
**_**November 14, 2010**

* * *

Most people know me as Katherine Pierce, but my name is Katerina Petrova.

I am a vampire.

For most of my existence, I've lived as a nomad, drifting from city to city, state to state, country to country. All I take with me are the clothes on my back and a few items I can't part with.

At one point in time, I had companions in my monotony—the vampire Pearl and her daughter Annabelle, and a witch named Emily. We made our way to a town called Mystic Falls, and it was there that I first attempted to build a family. But my efforts were in vain, and I lost them all.

And I was once again alone.

I've never been stable. Even as a human, I was prone to changing my mind at any time. It's what led to all this, really. If I hadn't been such a flirt, I would've never slept with a man and had a baby out of wedlock. I would've never been disowned and sent to England.

I would've never met Klaus.

I could've lived with my Mama and brothers and sister, married a good man, and died from either sickness or old age.

I could've stayed human.

But here I am. Born 1473 and still existing in 2010, using cars and cell phones and drinking from a Bennett witch.

I could feel the power in her blood coursing down my throat, filling me up and making me even stronger than normal. No other vampire stood a chance, not even those goddamned Originals.

Not with Bennett blood in my veins.

I pushed away the witch, letting her fall to the floor lifelessly. She stared up at me with Emily's eyes, hazel with power and empty with death. I smiled down at her, then picked up Jeremy and headed out of the alley. My car was luckily parked a few feet away, and no one saw me load an unconscious boy into the backseat.

Hallelujah for tinted windows. No one would find him there while I was setting my plan into motion.

I checked my reflection on window, smearing some dirt on my cheek and wiping the rest on the clothes I pilfered from Elena's room a few days ago. And then, for the _pièce de résistance_, I pulled out my earphones and hooked it up to my cell phone, then pressed play. A steady rhythm emerged from the tiny buds, music to my ears.

Reaching under my shirt, I tucked the ear pieces into my bra, making sure to keep the wires inside my pants, then tucked my phone back into my pocket.

And I ran into the restaurant.

I found Stefan immediately, standing by the bar next to Damon. I ran to them, yelling their names. Stefan gathered me into his arms, holding me tightly. Damon looked at me with relief in his eyes.

Damon spoke up. "Well, there's little miss heartbeat. Where've _you_ been?"

I told them I woke up in the backyard, spinning a story on how I went up to my 'room' to find my dress missing and realizing that Katherine must've knocked me out cold.

"It's okay," Stefan assured me. "We've got this, okay? She's in the bathroom with Caroline—"

He paused, as if realizing something, and impatience filled me. "What?" I asked. "Caroline? What about Caroline?" I realized I must've sounded too bossy, so I added, "Is she—? We need to help her, she could be—!"

I pulled away and ran to the restrooms, knowing that they'd follow at once. The plan was coming together so effortlessly, I could swear it was almost magical. I entered the restroom to find Elena hugging Caroline to her, with the newbie vampire bawling her eyes out.

When she saw me, Caroline's vampire face emerged. "_You._" I didn't even see her coming. One second she was in Elena's arms, the next, she was holding me five inches off the ground.

"Caroline!" I choked out, Elena echoing me and pulling Caroline away.

"Caroline, stop it!" Elena told her. She accidentally put too much strength in her pull and threw Caroline into the sink, the porcelain breaking into tiny pieces as water gushed out of the now-open pipeline.

Elena froze up, unable to believe what had just happened. I knew she'd put it all together in a few seconds, and I glanced at the Salvatores, to see what their reaction was. They looked confused, as if unable to decide what to do.

"_What_ have you done?" Elena's voice made me turn to her, just in time to see her vampire face appear. "_What_ did you _do_?"

She reached for me, but was stopped by Damon. "Stay away from her," he warned, keeping her against the wall with his own body.

"Damon, get off!" Elena cried, struggling against him, attempting to push him off.

Stefan suddenly pushed me back, and I turned my attention to him. Caroline had recovered from Elena's throw and somehow attained two makeshift stakes. She stabbed Stefan in the leg, then held up the other stake.

Damn it. I hadn't factored Caroline's presence in the big reveal tonight. With both Stefan and Damon still alive, it would prove difficult to take Elena away without them following us. Well, technically, it would boil down to Damon and Caroline, since Stefan's busy with his little wound. It would heal, but it would take an hour too long.

So I needed to incapacitate Damon and Caroline. No sweat.

Suddenly, just as Caroline moved to stab me, Damon appeared between us, taking the stake meant for me. Caroline pushed him away from us, back to Elena, where she proceeded to fuss over him.

"Damon, oh my God," she whispered, pulling out the stake. Damon was looking at her like she was…like she was his everything. And even though this wasn't really the time for it, my throat tightened at the level of devotion I could see in his eyes.

He knew. Damon knew it was Elena holding him. He had to. Because he'd never look at me that way anymore, not since I broke his heart and spirit and stomped my Prada heels all over it.

"Elena!"

I moved instinctively, side-stepping Caroline's thrust and grabbing her extended arm, only to break it at the joint where her forearm met her humerus. Caroline shrieked in pain, and I knew I had to wrap this up. Her scream was too loud, loud enough that everyone outside would've heard. I had about five to ten seconds to get the hell out of here with Elena before people came in to see what happened.

So I reacted. I dug my fingers into Caroline's hair and smashed her face into the wall, knocking her out. In one swift move, I pulled out a syringe and stuck it into Elena's chest. She cried out in pain, and I had to ignore it because _there was no time_.

I gathered her into my arms and ran, just as the sheriff came in through the door. With the Salvatores and their allies disabled, I was free to run back to my car and load Elena into the passenger's seat. The vervain in her would last at least a day—more than enough time to put distance between us and Mystic Falls and the Originals.

With Elena childless and turned, there would be no chance of another Petrova doppelganger resurfacing. My family will be free of this curse, free from the life I had to live.

They'll be free to _live_.

I wonder where we should go. Vegas, maybe? It would make a good feeding ground for Elena and Jeremy's training.

It's settled then.

Vegas, here we come.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_One more chapter to go, and then we're done. Hope you liked this chapter! If you think I missed out on a few explanations, please say so. I'll try to include that on the last chapter. It'll basically be an epilogue, sort of a 'what-happened-to-the-Petrovas' thing. I've already started on it, but I'll wait on your questions just in case :)_

_Thanks muse, for your brief reappearance! This chapter would've been worse without you! :P_

_~E_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_


	10. Naivety

**Chapter 10:  
**_**Naivety  
**_**November 20, 2010 - December 1, 2010**

* * *

**Katherine**

_The Hamptons remains as I remembered it—bright and beautiful. The family living here is quite accommodating as well. Elena has found a new friend in the little girl, Ambrosia. Jeremy has busied himself with the aunt, Jordan. And I have a new plaything—the single father named Julian._

_He's a tiger in the sack, impressive for a human. He often manages to keep up with me. I'm thinking of turning him, of making a father-figure for my family. Elena and Jeremy have become rather restless these past few months and I believe it's because our lives have fallen—to my chagrin—into a routine._

_Vampires don't really cope well with monotony._

_However, if I do turn him, he'll want to bring along his own family. I know he would—I lived five hundred years alone, and it gets very lonely. If I do decide to turn them all, we'd have to wait until Amber is older. I will __**not**__ put up with a child's antics for the rest of eter—_

"Kat'rina!"

I held back a growl as the pen snapped between my fingers. It's _her_ again. She _always_ interrupts me when I'm writing. If she wasn't so young, I'd have killed her already.

I put the pen down and closed my diary, turning to see the 5-year-old girl. Thanks to Elena's insistence on calling me by my real name, little Ambrosia had taken to calling me that as well. It didn't really help that Elena and I looked alike. 'Amber' liked to bother us both.

"What is it?"

She smiled shyly at me, and even I had to admit that the little girl was adorable, with her curly brown hair and big green eyes and dimpled smile. "Daddy asks if you'd come to the basement now. He brought home a surprise for everyone."

I smiled back obligingly. "You know I love surprises," I reminded her, sinking to my knees to look her straight in the eye and calling on that magnificent power that made all humans do as I say. "Why don't you go to your room and play now?"

She grinned happily. "I'll just go up and play now, Kat'rina!" She ran off, leaving me to put my diary back into its hiding place. Elena and Jeremy were already in the basement when I arrived, happily ravaging a couple of teenagers.

It always pleased me whenever they let go of their inhibitions like this. After a year of her moping around, I finally took Jeremy's advice and got a witch to take away Elena's suffering.

Of course, this meant that Elena was _much_ more reckless _and_ cruel, even more than _me_. A balance had to be made, so the witch amplified her capability for love. This lead to her obsessive need to surround herself with people she considered family, such as me and Jeremy. And Isobel.

Two years ago, Isobel delivered a package to me while we were living in Romania. Elena had been torn with her anger at Isobel and her desire to keep her family close. Of course, Isobel had been angry at me for turning her daughter, but her anger faded after she learned the whole story from Elena. In the end, Isobel left, having delivered what I asked her to get, but she and Elena talk on the phone every day, mother and daughter getting to know each other.

"Having fun?" I asked, smirking as Elena pulled back from the boy's neck, her eyes glazed with satisfaction and lust. The boy gave me a look of frustration and fear, completely aware of what was happening, but accepting that death was at hand.

Like me, Elena liked to toy with her food, but I was more impatient. Elena made feeding an art, her fingers drawing up blood and orgasm to paint abstract pictures on her skin. She was _such _a messy eater.

If only the Salvatores could see her now—almost constantly drunk on blood and sex.

A _true_ Petrova vampire.

Just like me.

Well, _almost_.

Elena licked her lips eagerly, trying and failing to get all the blood that stained her nose and chin. "Sorry, _Katerina_," she said, rolling my name on her tongue as she panted with the effort of keeping her fangs off her food. "I was hungry."

"It's all right, darling," I assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead, then licking the tip of her nose for a taste. There was just enough adrenaline in the blood, giving it more flavor. _Yum_. "You feed all you want, all right?"

"Okay," she replied happily, dipping her tongue into one of the leaking holes on the boy's neck. Funnily enough, he reminded me of her human ex-boyfriend.

I traced a finger down Jeremy's naked back and he looked up at me. He paused his movements, making the young girl underneath him buck and scratch, pleading for him to keep going. "What?" he asked, though despite his snappy tone, he was obviously amused at the way the girl whored herself up to him.

Jeremy had been _such _a surprise to me. Unlike his sister, he took to being a vampire quite well. While Elena brooded away her existence in the basement of the homes we stayed in, _refusing _to wear the Lapis ring, Jeremy and I painted the town red.

Literally.

For Jeremy, that morality switch that was available to all vampires for the first hundred years was kept off at all times, and he fed, fought and fucked his way through life daily. Elena had been devastated with his attitude until I gave in to Jeremy's constant whining to just magic her pain away.

"Nothing, dear," I murmured, leaning down to lick a path from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck. He mumbled something incoherently, his hips creating a whole new rhythm in response to my single act. The girl beneath him cried out in pain as he brutalized her. I smirked, watching the last of the Gilbert family as he traumatized his food. The humans we feed on don't normally die, but sometimes, we like to let our inner animal out.

So to speak.

I turned to the one reserved for me—a black-haired boy, still fully dressed, was waiting for me, compliant and untied. Elena must have compelled him for me because he wasn't panicking at the sight of his friends being used so thoroughly in front of him.

"Hello, dear," I greeted, straddling the boy. He hardened under me as I wriggled on his lap, making me grin as I unbuckled his belt. "We're going to have so much _fun_ together."

* * *

**Elena**

My name is Elena Gilbert, and I am a vampire. It's been five years since I last saw anyone from Mystic Falls. Before, when I was still moping around and being all pathetic, I would've welcomed a friendly face, someone to tell me I'd be okay, and that I'd be able to make something of this life I now have.

But now, I was actually happy with what I had—a brother who helps me get away with murder, a biological mother who calls me every day and sends me thoughtful gifts every now and then, and a great-whatever grandmother who looks like me and plays games with me and indulges my every whim. Who wouldn't be satisfied with that?

I mean, what was I _thinking_, wanting the love and support of useless _humans_? I didn't need anyone else but my family. And if I had it my way, I wouldn't have to see any of them for the rest of my unlife.

But my life wouldn't be as messed up as it is if everything went the way I wanted it to.

"Long time no see, Bonnie." I stepped back, opening the door wider. "Come in." I know she sensed the mockery in my voice. It's what made her hesitate before crossing the threshold of my Hampton home.

To be honest, of all the people I thought I'd see again, she was not on the list. Katerina had told me she'd fed on Bonnie and left her to bleed out on the alley beside the Mystic Grill. I'd gone all these years thinking she was dead.

"_Elena_." I didn't need to turn around to know it was Julian. "Didn't know we were expecting guests," he said.

"She's an old friend, from when I was human," I replied. "Give us a few moments, please."

"Of course," he said subserviently. "I was just heading out. Amber is taking her afternoon nap."

"She's safe here, you know that," I reminded him, making him grin. _God_, he was so hot. Sometimes, I wish Katerina would _share_.

"Elena," Bonnie whispered, shaking her head. "What's happened to you? Why… Why would you choose to live like this?"

"Like how?" I asked, sitting down at the loveseat next to the stairs. Julian quietly left, leaving me with my 'old friend'. "Like a princess? Doted on by my family? Loved by all who meet me? What exactly do you mean, Bonnie? Why don't you _be __more specific_?"

"Like a _monster_, Elena!" she bit out, eyes blazing with spirit. "Like you don't _care!_"

"Who says she doesn't care?"

Bonnie gasped, tears filling her eyes as she took in the sight of Jeremy coming out of the door that led to the basement. He was pulling up his pants and zipping it up, shirtless to show the blood that had spilled from his lips and down his chest.

"Jeremy," she murmured, almost breathlessly. "No. Not you too. We thought—"

"I ran away?" Jeremy asked, grinning in amusement. "Kat did say she used my computer to write my 'last message'." Suddenly he was flung away, smashing into a crystal vase Katerina and I had bought the other day.

Good. I _hated _that vase. But Katerina was going to be furious.

I hope.

Jeremy got back up, laughing delightedly. "Gonna have to do better than that, Bonnie." His bare feet crunched the broken glass, making it even more impossible to put it back together—_not_ that anyone was going to.

Bonnie squinted her eyes at him, seeming to have forgotten about me. Jeremy laughed, scratching at his forehead.

"Tickles, Bon-Bon."

"That's enough, Jer," I told him. "You better clean that up. Amber might cut herself."

"Fine," he pouted, disappearing to grab a broom and dustpan.

"And _you_," I sighed, rushing over to grab Bonnie by the neck, "how stupid are you? Attacking a vampire in his own home."

"His own home?" she rasped disbelievingly.

I chuckled at her slip. So Amber _hadn't_ simply been dreaming when she said she saw a shadow trying to open her window. "So you've brought the Salvatores along, huh? Or was it Caroline who you dragged here?"

"Damon," she gasped.

Damon. How predictable. Stefan was probably off wallowing in his despair, thinking of his lost love and unable to do anything but mourn my death.

Damon, however, was obsessive. He'd spent a hundred and forty-five years loving Katerina, and that love shifted to me when I'd been human. I wonder what he'd think when he sees me now.

"Well," I said simply as Jeremy returned, broom and trashcan in hand. "Tell Damon I want to meet him for lunch at the park tomorrow." I released her, making her stumble toward the door. It occurred to me that we never really left the foyer. "And tell him I missed him."

She rubbed at her throat, making her way to the door, dismay clear on her face. "Screw you, Elena."

I pouted. "Now, Bonnie," I sighed, crossing my arms under my breasts and leaning on stair-post. "You're still in my home. Get out before I change my mind and send you to Damon in pieces."

She jerked the door open, coming face-to-face with Katerina. A look of surprise appeared on my ancestor's face, but that quickly curled into a mocking smile. "Still alive I see. How've you been, Bonnie?" she asked mockingly as the witch moved back immediately and began running away.

"Tell Damon to bring me a snack, okay?" I shouted after her happily. My family laughed as I watched her get into a car and drive away.

And then Katerina growled. "She _broke_ my vase?"

Jeremy stood, all the glass pieces safely in the trashcan. "We'll get her back," he assured her as he retreated. I followed him immediately, knowing that avoiding a pissed off Katerina was for the best.

My eyes fell on the blood still staining Jeremy's skin, and I licked my lips.

"Any leftovers?"

* * *

**Damon**

"Hello, Damon."

I turned to find Ele—

Wow. The vampire lifestyle really _agreed_ with her. Her hair had curled slightly, and the leather…

Double wow.

I remember the last time I saw her. She'd been looking down at me in concern, and I'd thought she was Katherine. During the first week as a vampire, every emotion is heightened. Whatever you feel for others is magnified immensely. It took me days to realize that no matter how small it had been, Elena had loved me.

And it burned me more than anything to have lost her to Katherine.

She smiled up at me, and Jesus, but did she really expect me to think of something witty to say while she's looking at me like that?

"So you missed me," I ended up saying. Her eyes softened, the playfulness replaced with…well, with something else. I can't describe it, but the emotion in her eyes made me long for what I'd lost five years ago.

"Yeah," she whispered, looking away. "I really did."

Something in me felt heavy and happy at the same time. Elena _missed_ me. How could I not be happy about that?

"Elena," I murmured, reaching for her. She came closer, and I felt my throat tighten, tears stinging my eyes as she embraced me.

Jesus. God. Please, if I'm dreaming, just let me be. Let me have this, at least for a little while.

Please.

She sniffled, making me realize she was crying. "…family," she muttered, holding me closer. "Don't leave me. You're family."

Well. Fuck.

She looked up at me when I tried to pull away. "Don't," she said, gripping my arms. "Please, I can't lose you again."

But it hurt. It really, _really hurt_.

Family? What, did she see me as her _freaking brother?_ I _love_ her. I'm _in fucking love with her_, and I'm just _fucking family_ to her?

"Elena," I spoke, forcing my voice to stay steady. "You should come home. Stefan…he's—"

"No!" She released me, stepping away with wide eyes. "I can't _leave!_"

I steeled myself. "You don't really have a choice," I told her, waiting for Bonnie's spell to take effect.

But nothing happened.

Her face fell, disappointment clear on her face. "You didn't think _Katerina_ would let me come here alone did you?" she asked, making me narrow my eyes. "Bonnie should be dead by now."

I couldn't keep my eyes from flitting over to the trees, spying Katherine standing next to Jeremy, who was leaning back on a tree, his arms around a limp, obviously dead, witch.

Damn it.

"You don't understand. I get it," Elena said, taking a step toward me. "But I'm _Katerina_'s family. She made me a vampire because she wanted to be with _family_, Damon. And she turned Jeremy because she knew I couldn't leave him, because he's my family too."

I was starting to understand, I think. "And me?" I asked. "You said I'm family."

"You are," she confirmed, sincerity in her eyes. "_Katerina_ turned you _and_ Stefan not because she wanted to pit you against each other, but because she knew that you _needed_ each other. You need _family_, Damon. To get through eternal life, you need family."

I would've called her bluff, but I knew she was right, in a way. Without Katherine, I'd depended on Stefan, followed him sometimes, and kept tabs on him all the time. I made good on my promise to make his unlife as difficult as possible, and that gave me a sort of purpose.

Jesus. Was Katherine right in turning both of us? But she chose Stefan, in the end. Not me.

Like she and Elena said, it's always going to be Stefan.

"Damon." I looked back at Elena, and she gave me a hesitant smile. "You're family." Not this again. "Wait," she said, grabbing my arm when I turned away, "just hear me out, Damon."

"You have a minute," I snapped at her, wrenching my arm away from her. No need to torture myself any further by having her hold my hand through this dreadful speech of hers.

She sighed. "I asked you to meet with me because I wanted to ask you to stay," she told me. My world stopped spinning all of a sudden, and my focus was entirely on her. "I know it's awkward, because of _Katerina_, but it'll work. Damon, I'll _make_ it work."

I stared at her, waiting for the punch line. "Thirty-five seconds," I reminded her.

She huffed. "Okay, look. You're _of_ _Katerina_'s blood, just like me and Jeremy and Stefan. And—and Caroline, she's of _your _blood, and that makes her family too. And I know you won't get this right now, but I _need_ my family!" She stepped closer again, her eyes frantically searching for something else to say to convince me to stay.

And I realized then that something was wrong. Elena cared about her loved ones, yes, but she's never had to have a reason before. She never had to identify bloodlines for her to love her friends. So what was all this about being 'of _Katerina_'s blood' and Caroline being 'of my blood'?

Elena whimpered suddenly, her hands grabbing mine. "Please, Damon," she pleaded, and if I hadn't caught her around the waist, she would've fallen to her knees. "Please."

I sighed, realizing that I'd already decided anyway. I could never say no to Elena.

I pulled her up against me and enjoying the feeling of having her pressed up against me like this. "Stefan will come looking for me," I warned her. She froze, pulling away to give me a hopeful look. I rolled my eyes. "Stop being all cute-like and innocent. You're a vampire. Start acting like one."

A wide grin spread on her face, happiness twinkling in her eyes. She launched herself back at me, making me stagger back a little. "You won't regret this," she promised, laughing a little.

"Oh, I better not," I sighed, giving up and hugging her to me.

I knew that when Stefan came knocking at our door, she'd go straight back to him. I wasn't the love of her life, even if she was the love of mine. And it was because I love her that I tortured myself this way, because the loss of Katherine a hundred and fifty years ago hadn't made me as tormented as I had been when it was Elena I let slip from my grasp.

Literally.

"Hello, lover," Katherine greeted as she approached with Jeremy. Bonnie's body was nowhere in sight. "I see you're staying with us."

"I'm staying for Elena," I said, making it expressly clear to her.

Katherine smiled. "Don't be so naïve, Damon." She turned to begin walking toward the parking lot. "It doesn't suit you."

I wrinkled my face at her back, making Elena laugh. "I'm not naïve," I told her, making her grin.

"Of course not." She took my hand in hers, entwining our fingers together and making my heart jump to my throat as she gave me that _Elena_ smile. "Let's go home."

Home. With Elena.

I could get used to that.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Finished! This is definitely the last chapter of Naivety. WOW, I ACTUALLY FINISHED A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY! Congratulations to me! :P_

_Please review, and tell me how I did with all the character POVs! AND REMEMBER! If you're going to flame me, better to just send me a message, not post it in the reviews page__._

_Thanks to KnKCullen, LivLifeLuvDream, DreamToAspire, Daydreamblvr6, Ghostwriter, ..Love, TVDFanatic24, Delena XoxoTvdoxoX Kefan, MasqueradePhantom, and LifeIsAMovie for your consistent reviews!_

_KnKCullen, sorry, but at DreamToAspire's request, I didn't kill Bonnie at first. But for you, I finished her off. Lol! Sorry DreamToAspire, but my fingers did the typing and next thing I know, Bonnie died. Haha! Hope you're not angry at me for killing her._

_And what's this I hear about making a sequel? There's no sequel, sorry! Maybe a one-shot will pop into my head... I don't know yet, I'm sorry. But we'll see. :)_

_Again, t__hanks to my muse, who shoved the plot bunny into my head. I couldn't have done it without you._

___Hope you liked the story!_

___~E_

_______Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I did dream that Damon Salvatore bit my neck and drank my blood and killed me and I woke up. Unfortunately, I did not wake up as a vampire. *disappointed sigh* Go team Damon! =))_  



End file.
